


Plus One

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [70]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Pietro is your best friend and asks you to be his fake date to his sister’s wedding.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 32





	Plus One

The day had started out normal until Pietro came bursting into your room, “I need a favor.”

“Whatever it is, Maximoff, it’s a no from me,” you said without looking up from the book that you were reading. This was a natural occurrence with Pietro. He always needed something from you. “Get someone else to do it, I’m busy every day this week.”

Pietro was your best friend and you didn’t need to look at him to know he was giving you a look, “I know you are, you’re one of Wanda’s bridesmaids. But this ties into the wedding.”

Wanda, your other best friend, and Pietro’s twin sister was getting married to her long-time boyfriend Vision or Vis as the rest of you called him. You weren’t just a bridesmaid but the maid of honor and Pietro would be walking you down the aisle. Your interest finally piqued, you put your book aside and looked at Pietro, “What could you possibly want?”

He sat on your bed and grinned at you, “Could you pretend to be my date? I just found out an ex of mine is going to be someone’s plus one and I don’t want her to see me alone at my own sister’s wedding.”

You cocked your head to the side, “And you couldn’t have asked one of the many women you already know?”

He took your hand and you felt your heart stutter in your chest. This was a very bad idea because you had a huge crush on him, which seemed cliche but here you were. This could end badly and you could get hurt but for some reason, you found yourself says, “All right.”

He was quick to fling his arms around you and squeeze you, “Thank you! I knew I could count on you.”

Then he was gone in a blur leaving you wondering just how much of a disaster this was going to be.

“What’s this about you and my brother dating?” Wanda asked as the two of you did last minute wedding things together.

You groaned, “It’s so stupid, I should never have agreed to it. He told me that one of his exes was going to be at the wedding and he didn’t want to show up dateless. I agreed to it against my better judgment.” You sat down and leaned your head back actually praying that the earth would open and swallow you whole.

Wanda knew about your crush on Pietro. She actually thought the two of you would be a good match for one another, but it just wasn’t in the cards apparently. “Then why agree?”

“He needed me, what was I supposed to say? No? Hey Piet, yeah I can’t be your date because I actually have a ginormous crush on you and I know that this is going to end badly for me so find someone else?” You scoffed, “Yeah that would go over real well.”

What you didn’t realize was that Pietro was right around the corner. He had been coming to tell his sister something and overheard your conversation. Forgetting whatever it was he backed away and went to think over what he had just heard.

The wedding went off without a hitch and you will admit you cried a little when Wanda and Vision shared their vows with one another. It was just so romantic and beautiful that you couldn’t help it. Plus it was the one part of the ceremony where you didn’t have to think about pretending to be Pietro’s girlfriend.

Since then it had been strange, he seemed more touchy-feely with you than you had expected, but you ran with it. His ex seemed thoroughly jealous and you were just enjoying the attention from your best friend. You could think about the consequences later, right now you just wanted to be in his arms as the two of you danced together.

“What if we dated for real?” His question came out soft and at first you didn’t think that you had actually heard him correctly.

You pulled away and looked up at him, “Excuse me?”

He cupped your face with his hands and said, “What if we dated for real? You and me doing what we’re doing now, but not just for a ruse.” 

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing, “Where is this coming from Piet?” If he was pulling some kind of prank on you, you didn’t think your heart could take it. It was already beating ten times faster than normal and you could feel hope welling up inside you. “Why now?”

“I overheard your conversation the other day with Wanda, I didn’t mean to,” he added quickly. “I was coming to tell her something and I heard your confession and it made me realize some things about us. And one of those things is that I actually really like you too as more than just a friend. So what I’m asking is, will you go on a proper date with me?”

It took a minute for your brain to catch up but when it did you said, “Yes!” Pietro gave you a heart-stopping smile and then kissed you.

From a distance, Wanda was watching the two of you together. She smiled when her brother kissed you and then she felt Vision wrap his arms around her. “It’s about time those two got together,” he murmured as he placed a kiss on her neck.

“I couldn’t agree more,” she murmured back.


End file.
